The invention concerns a massaging apparatus for the medical-therapeutic treatment of genital organs, in particular for acute nervous-muscular phenomena of debility or similar psychic and physical disorders.
The German Pat. No. 825 137 discloses a massaging apparatus in the shape of a cylindrical sleeve open at one end and placed on the male member to be treated, and which is then evacuated. The partial vacuum then generated in the cylindrical sleeve is meant to induce a blood supply in the erectile parts. The German Pat. No. 835 637 discloses a massaging apparatus to relieve nervous-muscular phenomena of debility, which is in the form of an elastic sleeve of which the aperture is constricted by an air pump in order to pump out a cavity closed on itself and enclosing the sleeve aperture.
Another massaging apparatus is known from the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 28 093 which consists of an elongated latex sleeve closed at one end and which while elastic does retain its shape. The sealed end of the sleeve is connected to a vibrating device generating by means of two electric motors both rotational and longitudinal vibrations transmitted by a plug-in junction integrated into the sleeve. In this known apparatus, the coupling of the vibrations from the vibrator into the sleeve takes place at a disadvantageous site and moreover the elasticity of the sleeve prevents the vibrations from being transmitted further.